


Starting Anew

by llamaday



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Sadness, kind of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaday/pseuds/llamaday
Summary: What if Tubbo and Tommy did run away?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

“Or, you know, we could…run away.” Tommy says to Tubbo. Tubbo looks over at him, furrowing his eyebrows. Tubbo smiles cautiously “What?” Tommy tenses, his shoulders rising.

“We could- You know what never mind, Tubbo.” He ends with a nervous laughter. Tubbo stops him with a raised hand. “No no no, say that again.” Tommy looks at him.

“We could…run away. From all of this, Tubbo. We don’t have to fight.” Tubbo smiles softly. “We can’t just leave our friends Tommy; we can’t leave Wilbur. He needs us.” Tommy frowns. “No, he doesn’t. He is fine, they are all fine. Please, Tubbo. Run away with me. I need you.” Tubbo frowns as well, looking away. “I... I don’t know if it’s a good idea right now, Tommy...”

Tommy gets up and turns towards Tubbo. “Meet me here, beside this jukebox. At noon. The day before the festival. We will get as far away we can. If you do not show up, we will stay. Just…Please think about it, Tubbo.” Tubbo looks down, conflict clear as day in his eyes. Tommy sighs and leaves the bench.

He walks back to his ‘home.’ He immediately starts packing. He takes all his music disks. He grabs some armor and tools. He did not want to bring anything of sentient. (except for his music disks.) He wanted to start new, with Tubbo.

He smiles softly. He put his bag beside his bed. He could not get his hopes up, who knew if Tubbo was even going to come. He sat down on his plain red bed. He sighed. Tomorrow would decide their fate. He lied back on his bed. His eyes fluttered closed.

Tommy’s eyes opened again. He looked outside; it was dark now. He wondered what Tubbo was doing. He got up and got his radio, it flickered on. He flipped to Tubbo’s channel. “Tubbo? Hello? You there?” Tommy asked into the radio.

He sat down on his bed again, radio in his hands.

The radio sounded on. “Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice was laced with static. Tommy smiled down at the radio. “You busy?” Tommy says back into the radio. Tubbo’s voice fills the area around his bed. “Um…No?” Tubbo says after a moment. “Good, meet me outside Manberg. I have a place I want to show you.” Tommy says, already getting up and putting his boots on. “I’ll be there.” Tubbo says. Tommy smiles and turns of his radio. He leaves is home cave.

Tommy arrives at the arranged spot before Tubbo. He leans against a tree. He looks around the surrounding area. The wall is gone. Schlatt still wants them dead, but it’s gotten less dangerous. He sees Tubbo arriving. He smiles and waves him over.

Tommy looks down at Tubbo. “Hey.” Tubbo says as soon as he arrives. “Hey.” Tommy replies. “What were you going to show me?” Tubbo asks. Tommy’s smile grows partially. “Follow me.” Tommy and Tubbo walk through the forest for awhile, they were headed west. Tommy looked over at Tubbo. He looked tired. “Were almost there.” Tommy says to him. Tubbo simply smiles at him.

Finally, they arrived where Tommy planned. There is a bench that Tommy made and placed. Tommy beckons him over to it and they sit. Tubbo smiles. “So, why did you bring me here?” Tommy shrugs. “Eh. I was bored.” Tubbo nodded. They looked up at the stars. “I also heard that this spot has the best view of the sunrise. I waited to watch it with you.”

Tubbo looked over at him and smiled. “Awh, that’s nice.” They had to wait a few dozen minutes before the sun peeked over the land. Tommy smiled and nudged Tubbo. “Look, the suns coming up.” Tubbo looks at it and smiles softly. He sighs. “It looks amazing, thank you.” Tubbo says to Tommy. Tommy just simply hums.

“We should get back.” Tommy says to Tubbo after a few minutes of watching the sun rise. Tubbo looked over and nodded. They got up and walked back. It took 40 minutes to get back to where they met up. “So…I’ll see you later?” Tubbo says to Tommy. “You’re so clingy.” Tommy replies but smiles. Tubbo chuckles and turns to leave, giving a little wave. Tommy simply stares at his retreating back, smile slowly fading.

‘ _What if he doesn’t come with me?’_

Tommy sighs. He turns and walks back to his cave home.

Its been a few hours since he and Tubbo went on their little trip. It was time to meet. He wondered if Tubbo would even go. Tommy grabs his leather bag and slinks it over his shoulder, he grabs his sword and attaches the holster onto his waist. He puts the sword into the holster. He also grabs his shield and puts it on his back. He takes a deep breath and leaves his home, hoping to never return.

Tommy gets on his horse and arrives at the planned spot. He gets off his horse and ties it to the fence. He sits on the bench. Looking around at where he has lived almost all his life.

He is probably going to miss this place if he leaves. He hears footsteps from behind him.

He gets up and smiles. He turns and its George, he visibly deflates. “Oh. Hey George.” Tommy sits back down. George walks over and smirks slightly. “Hey, Tommy. Why the long face?” Tommy glares up at George. “Shut up, GeorgeNotFound.” George chuckles. “No, seriously. What’s with the bag and the horse?” George points with his chin at the bag by his feet. Tommy chuckles dryly. “Me and Tubbo were supposed to go on a…trip.” Tommy says after a moment. George nods. “Where is he then?” Tommy shrugs. “I don’t know, I don’t think he’s going to come.” George shakes his head. “Have a little faith, so what? He’s a little late.” Tommy sighs. “Ugh. Fine. I guess your right.” George laughs.

“Of course, I am. I am always right. Anyways, I have got to go. See ya later, Tomathy.” George then waves and leaves.

Tommy sighs and leans back. He closes his eyes, listening to his surroundings.

“Hey.” Tommy shakes, he hadn’t heard any footsteps. Tubbo stands there before him, his bag on his shoulder, his bow and arrows on his back. Tommy’s eyebrows raise. “Tubbo?” Tubbo smiles warily. “Why do you sound so confused?” Tommy shakes his head and smiles brightly.

“I didn’t think you would actually come.” Tubbo laughs and sits beside him. “Why would I let my best friend go alone?” Tommy shrugs his shoulders. He gets up and offers his hand to Tubbo. “Are you coming with me?” Tubbo laughs and takes it. “Why would I meet you here if I weren’t going to? Its me and you vs. the world, Tommy.” Tommy smiles and pulls him up. “Then let’s go.”

Tommy pulls Tubbo onto the horse. He hears Tubbo let out a big sigh. “Were really going to do this, aren’t we?” Tommy looks around and nods. “Yeah. Yeah, we are.” Tubbo’s arms wrap around Tommy’s waist as they leave. Leaving everything behind. “Don’t look back Tubbo. Remember, its me and you vs. the world.” Tubbo slumps against his back. Neither looking back, nor regretting their choice.


	2. 2

Tommy didn’t know how long they were riding.

Tubbo fell asleep a few times. He was awake through everything. He couldn’t sleep whenever they stopped. It has been about 1 and a half day cycles. It was night. They set up a campfire by a tree and were sitting beside it, side by side.

“Have you slept?” Tubbo’s voice rings through Tommy’s head. “Huh? Oh uh… yeah.” Tommy blinked, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. Tubbo sighs and lays a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve got to sleep man.” Tubbo slides a bit closer to him. “I can’t. I feel too guilty.”

Tommy looks into his eyes sincerely. Tubbo’s eyebrows furrow. “Why?” Tommy sighs and shakes his head. “We left them behind, Tubbo.” Tubbo rubs Tommy’s back. “What happened back there, we couldn’t change. The determination in Wil’s eyes showed his decision was final.” Tommy shakes off Tubbo’s hand. “Yeah. But we could’ve- we could’ve...” Tommy looks away. “We could have warned people. What if people died, Tubbo?” Tubbo’s hand hangs in the air. It slowly falls back down.

They sit in silence for a few moments. Tubbo thinking about what to say next. Tommy was almost regretting leaving, but some selfish part of him was happy that he and Tubbo could live safely.

Soon enough, Tubbo reaches over and takes Tommy’s hand in his. “We could- we could still go back, you know, that right?” Tommy looks at their conjoined hands. He eventually shakes his head. “The thing is…I _\- I don’t want to_ , Tubbo.” Tommy looks into Tubbo’s eyes, conflict in his eyes. Tubbo smiles softly, rubbing circles into Tommy’s hand. “Then we don’t have to.” Tubbo says softly. “We can start over. Get more horses, get new dogs, maybe cats. We can build a new home…together. Without having to worry about war, or whose side we have to be on. We can start anew.” Tubbo says in the same soft voice.

Tubbo could see the tears glossing over Tommy’s eyes. “Promise?” Tommy says, even softer. Tubbo nods. “Promise. We’re in this together.” Tubbo hugs Tommy.

Tubbo could feel his shirt getting wet, Tommy was crying. He could he hear the silent sobs. Maybe, he let a few tears slip out too. Tubbo leant against the tree they were by, Tommy still in his arms. He could hear Tommy’s breaths getting softer and Tubbo assumed he was asleep. Tubbo looked up at the stars, happy that him and Tommy were going to be out of the soon to be war. Slowly, Tubbo’s eyes fluttered shut. He joined Tommy in sleep.

Tommy’s eyes open slowly, the first thing he feels is confusion. It was bright, it was probably morning he guessed. He felt a pair of arms around him, his head was on someone’s chest. He breathes in the persons’ scent. ‘ _Honey and fresh grass.’_ Tommy feels the person tense up; he must have just woken up. Tommy gets up and rubs his eyes. He looks down at Tubbo.

“Good morning Tubbo, you okay?”

Tubbo smiled tiredly and nods. “I miss having a normal bed.” He whines. Tommy huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “We’ll find a new home in no time.” He says over to Tubbo.

He sighs and gets up; the fire is merely ashes by now. “I’m going to find food, you wanna come with?” Tubbo smiles and nods, Tommy offers a hand and he gladly takes it. They head off in a random direction.

“We can just eat berries.” Tubbo offers after seeing a big bush of blueberries. Tommy shrugs. “I mean- I guess?” Tubbo smiles and walks over to the blueberry bushes. “Or we could eat like- _men._ And go get a pig or cow, or something…” Tommy ends hastily, as Tubbo smiles up at him.

He sees Tubbo look behind him and gasp. “ _BEES!?”_ Tubbo then jumps up and goes closer to them trying to get a closer look. Tommy jumps, startled. He turns as Tubbo runs past him. He watches Tubbo play with the big fuzzy bees, he smiles softly at the sight. Tubbo’s laughs are lively and smooth. Tommy shakes his head and turns to pick some blueberries for them.

He would let Tubbo have this moment.

He gathered them in his shirt. The bottom half of his tummy was showing because he was holding the berries with the bottom half of his shirt. He walks over to Tubbo, who was now criss crossed on the ground, the bees still buzzing around him.

Tommy just stares at him, feeling…happy and satisfied. All because they left everything behind. He was happy they were starting over, just the both of them. He was happy Tubbo had agreed to come with him, he couldn’t have left alone. He couldn’t have left Tubbo. As he stared at Tubbo he was glad they left all the pain and heartbreak behind at Manberg.

But why was a part of him feeling so _guilty?_

He was sad he left Wilbur alone. He was sad he left Niki, Fundy, Eret. He was sad he left the people he really came to care about.

But at least he could save Tubbo.

At least he could save Tubbo from the sadness, from the heartbreak.

At least he saved Tubbo from everything.

He would give Tubbo everything if he could.

For now, he will protect him with everything he has.

“Enjoying yourself?” He says at long last. Tubbo just smiles at him and offers a thumbs up. Tommy shakes his head and sits beside him, offering him some blueberries. Tubbo takes them, gratefully. They eat the blueberries in silence, the only sounds being Tubbo’s giggles as the bees occasionally nuzzled him.

“We could stay here?” Tommy says with a mouth full of blueberries. Tubbo looks at him and tilts his head “I mean- we could live here; this could be our new home. Right beside the bees.” Tommy adds, swallowing his blueberries.

Tubbo swallows his as well, “Aren’t we too close though?” Tommy shakes his head.

“We’re a day and a half away, I’m pretty sure no one would venture this far to look for us.” Tubbo smiles warily.

“Yeah, but what if they expand?” Tubbo asks looking at the bees. “I don’t think that will happen for awhile, especially with all that’s going on.”

Tubbo nods. “I guess…” Tommy nudges him with his shoulder and points at a fairly large tree.

“There. We can build a treehouse, or a little house below it, or even an underground house.” Tubbo looks at him with so much hope in his eyes. “With the bees?” Tommy smiles.

“With the bees.”

They spend the next few days gathering supplies. Basic stuff, like wood and cobble. They didn’t go looking for any ores just yet. Only picking up the ones they happen to come across. They chose to build a basic house below the tree. Maybe they would expand it into a treehouse, but for now they were fine with basic.

They built it together, it took them about 6 days to finish a stable house. All the nights before that they made campfire’s and slept outside, falling asleep to the night around them. Some days they would wake up tangled together.

Tubbo had build a campfire under the bees. He was so happy. He looked so happy.

They were happy.

They had placed a few chests down and started filling them with the basic needs, wood, cobble, ores, gems, plants. They were fairly organized, they thought at least.

It was about 2 months later that they started exploring around their area. Trying not to stray far. They usually went together. They hunted together. Tubbo being the archer, he was getting better. Tommy was the swordsman; he was fairly good at handling the sword. They weren’t perfect, they didn’t have routine. Not yet at least.

4 months later they were sitting in their home that was cozy and felt more like a home then their previous houses in Manberg. They were sitting at the dark oak table eating milk and cookies.

Tubbo’s bee farm was expanding, he would visit his bees every 2 days. Or whenever he felt lonely when Tommy would go and do solo adventures. Tubbo had solo adventure too, but he always enjoyed their shared adventures. They would always come home breathless and laughing, dirt always covered them.

They would shower and lay down and tell stories, or if they came home earlier than usual, they would go and look at the stars, sometimes falling asleep outside.

They pushed their beds together 3 months later, after a horrifying experience in a cave.

They were on another trip to a cave, they were wandering around it, splitting up to cover more ground.

Tubbo went left, while Tommy went right. Tubbo’s side was slightly bigger.

He kept walking, with his torch illuminating the abyss in front of him. He has always been slightly afraid of caves. He walks forward and sees an orange hue at the end of the cave, its lava. He smiles slightly and walks toward it.

He leans over the edge to see a ravine. Lit up by small lava pools at the bottom. He glances around the ravine, seeing a bunch of ores. His smile gets bigger.

As he was standing there a rock tumbles below his feet, he loses balance and falls.


	3. 3

Tubbo fell.

Well, he didn’t fall, he slipped. The bottom half of his body was hanging over the edge. But he was sliding. Fast.

He panicked. He yelled out. “TOMMY!” His legs flailed around wildly. His arms tried to grab or something, anything. He felt his foot slide against the wall and felt a stump against the wall. He placed his foot on it.

He just had to find something to grab. He exhaled and looked around. He saw a twig sprouting from the ground. He reached a hand out, trying to grab it. He grasped it, just barely. He pulled as hard as he could. It broke, after all it was just a small twig. He gasped.

He slid a little more, his foot still on a groove. He clawed at the dirt. He thought as quick as he could.

A pearl. An ender pearl. He had one from earlier when they traveled to the cave. Tommy had given it to him. He’s never used one before. He reached one hand to his pocket; it was tiny. Fit perfectly in his palm. It felt smooth and cold. He was trying really hard not to fall. He put it in front of him, purple particles around it.

He threw it at last.

It felt horrible, like every atom in his body was being ripped apart. Just for a split second.

He had hit it against a wall, so when he teleported, he had hit the wall with his backside. He fell to the ground with a thud. He let out ragged breaths. He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe.

He gasped for air. Nothing was coming. He coughed, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Tommy...” He gasped out. Breathing felt painful. His vision started to go blurry. He felt a hot substance run down is face.

Tears.

He was crying. He heard soft footsteps coming from his left.

“Tubbo? My side was a dead end- Tubbo?”

Tubbo was still gasping for breaths.

“Tubbo!?” Tommy ran up to him and fell down onto his knees. He grasped at Tubbo’s shoulders. “Tubbo? Hey Tubbo. You’re ok.” Tommy said pulling Tubbo in a hug. “Breath Tubbo. Focus on my- on my voice.”

Tubbo listened.

He kept listening as Tommy was making promises and talking about their future. He listened and listened. Until finally, he stopped crying and could breath. He could finally breath.

He pulled away from Tommy.

“I- I don’t what happened. I was- I was leaning over the edge and I- and I slipped. I- I used that- that _pearl._ ” Tubbo tried speaking, every word mushing together. The sentence wasn’t coherent.

Tommy wrapped him in a hug again before he could spiral. “Its okay, you’re ok now.” Tommy said, reassuring him. Tubbo nods.

He never wanted to use one of those- those _pearls_ ever again. Tubbo goes ragged against Tommy.

Tommy sighed and got up, pulling Tubbo up with him. “Let’s get out of this fucking cave.” Tubbo nodded as Tommy pulled away.

As Tommy was walking ahead of him, Tubbo grabbed his hand. Tommy looked at their conjoined hands, smiling softly.

But that was a few months back. It was nearing winter now. They had quite a bit of supplies. They would survive, pretty easily. Both had a few near-death experiences. Which absolutely sucked, but none died, so that was a plus.

They had built a basement which served as their chest and enchantment room.

They were getting by. They were far happier than when they were at Manberg. They had everything they needed. (And wanted.) Both boys were happy.

But they still felt guilty.

For leaving behind some good people. For leaving their brother.

They had discussed this a few times. They had each other. But Wilbur…Wilbur didn’t really have anyone.

He was alone. Niki hadn’t trusted him when they had left.

Fundy had betrayed them.

Wilbur had no one.

That’s what always sent Tommy over the edge. It had always made him break down. To think about how… _alone…_ Wilbur was. Is.

He felt, feels, so guilty.

He had left him, all of them. To fight alone. He was pathetic. Wasn’t he?

Thoughts of Wilbur…Thoughts on all the amazing moments they had together. And he left it all behind.

Tommy usually had these breakdowns when Tubbo wasn’t there, he couldn’t show Tubbo how _weak_ he truly was.

He felt alone. And he felt guilty about feeling alone because he knew he wasn’t. ( _but Wilbur was.)_

Guilt fogged his mind throughout most days, but he was always amazing at putting on masks.

Whenever Tubbo was there when he started crying. Tommy had always said it was because he was happy, then put on a stupid smile. He felt guilty during those times too.

He didn’t deserve Tubbo. He didn’t deserve anything.

He is a coward, he is weak. He is…He is… _scared,_ he is so, so scared.

He’s afraid of these thoughts. He hated this, he hated all of this.

He shouldn’t be feeling this way.

He has everything right here. He has Tubbo. He has an amazing home. He has pets, shared with Tubbo. He has his music disks.

So why? Why is he feeling this way?

He cries. He cries about it.

Sometimes in front of Tubbo.

He goes to sleep crying silently as Tubbo’s soft snoring echoes around the small, shared bedroom.

Yeah, he was amazing at pretending.


End file.
